My beloved red head
by GypsySimbalaRae
Summary: AlphonseArmony oneshots for Lj community 30romance
1. shadows

Alphonse Elric was currently sitting in the library of a rather large castle. The castle itself belonged to Professor Eiselstein, a friend of his teacher. The professor had been kind enough to let Him and his brother, Ed, stay here a few weeks, while Ed did some work for the military.

Al was absorbed in a really good book, sitting in a large, violet, extremely comfortable chair. The book he was reading was called "Siam Sid," by Jack Crowley. He was so completely into the book he was reading that he didn't notice as one of the shoadows began to creep ever so closer to him, moving only an inch every few minutes.

He snuggled under the cover more, still quite intent on the book. He didn't even glance up as another shadow began following the first, and a third after that.

However, he did notice when he heard a giggle in the otherwise silent room. It actually caused him to look up from his book and glance around, just to be sure there was no one watching him. He shook his head and returned to the book.

The shadows crept toward him again as he turned another page. At least ten minutes went by like this. Al turning page, the shadows moving closer right after he did so. Al managed to finish his book, completely unaware.

It was as he was standing up that he heard another giggle echo around the room. Causing him to turn around slowly, before going to put his book up.

As he was putting the book into it's appropriate place he felt a sharp pain in his side. He swung around and felt himself being kissed by someone. That someone didn't seem to get the law of gravity and the two of them were on the ground.

"See, I told you she would do it." The voice had come from the bookshelf that Al realized was missing a few books and two girls were peeking out at him. He glanced down at the third girl.

"Armony, What are you doing?" Al demanded jumping up.

"Well, they dared me to," Armony said. Jabbing a finger at the girls, "And was it really that bad?"

Al gaped, he didn't know what to say. He'd just kissed(been kissed by) the professor's daughter, and he knew the professor was very protective of his daughter


	2. walk

"professor Eiselstein, do you know where Armony's at?" Alphonse asked.

"She's out wiht Edward right now, the went to the lake ot look for the Ethar flower," the professor said.

"Oh, well I'm goig to go see them." ALphonse informed him.

Alphonse headed out a few minutes later. It was a nice day out: bright sun, nice breeze, not too hot or cold out.

'They've been spending a lot of time together' he thought. 'She's been spending more time with him, than me. He is her teacher I suppose, but still. Honestly I'm being stupid, my brother doesn't like her like that, besides Armony kissed me not hime, even though it was on a dare.

Alphonse reached the caves, bracing himself for what lay ahead. These particular caves were filled with chimeras and robbers, apparently ever since the destruction of The Old Town. He had realized that as long as he was prepared he could easily defeat them.

He sighed as he made his way out of the caves toward the lakes. The two must have left awhile before him, he still couldn't spot them anywhere.

Alphonse stared in awe as he spotted her, "Armony," he muttered, "what are you doing?'

The girl swung around, along with her two friends, Ed was no where in sight.

Alphonse was struck by how pretty she was, dresses in a simple white gown nolding a boquet of flowers.

"Alphonse, you startled me," She said, looking relieved

"I can tell, what are doing, where is Ed?"

"We were looking for the Ethar flower, but my firends showed up on their way home from that wedding I told you about and he said he was going off alone and that he'd be back in awhile, so I decided to try on Missy's dress, while we waited."

"One of them caught the boquet?" Alphonse asked.

Armony glanced at the flowers in her hand, "these are for you," she informed him.

"thanks," Alphonse said, taking them, very aware of the other girls eyes on him.

Armony leaned closer, giving him a kiss.


	3. devil's advocate

"Can you believe that guy?" Armony asked, staring at the projector, "he was mean throughout the entire movie."

Alphonse shrugged, he wasn't really into these kind of movies, as theory were a little disturbing at times, and he had enough disturbing images in his mind, with all he'd seen in his life.

This specific movie was called The Devils Advocate. It was about the battle between two religion: Christianity and Satanism. The main guy, a satanist, ended up being killed by the so called riotous Christians.

Al had met several people like the main character: greedy for life, ambitious enough to kill others, never showing any remorse, looking down on others because of their beliefs, some even going so far as to hate the entire human race, some claiming they're defending it. There was Envy, Dante, and the guy who called himself father. They were all a bit insane, one more than the others.

"Hey Al, you okay," Armony asked.

"I'm fine," he said, "don't you find all of that disturbing though?"

Armony nodded, "it is really disturbing, but its true and not just in those religions either. I mean you did tell me that story about Cornello, that was slightly disturbing as well."

"I don't think that was a real religion they were using though," Al said, "I haven't heard of it on my travels at any rate."

"Lets be thankful for that. Personally I think religion is just another excuse for fighting."

Al nodded, "No one has proved it to me otherwise."

She leaned forward, wrapping her arms around him and slowly started kissing him gently on the lips.

Alponse about pulled away, looking frantically at the doorway, with the professor back this wasn't a good idea, but as Armony became a bit more forceful he stopped thinking about getting caught and started concentrating more on his girl and her kissing.


	4. hunt

"Hey Alphonse, come here for a moment," Armony called.

Alphonse sighed, this was getting to be a bit annoying, at least Ed hadn't needed him every five minutes.

Al and Armony had been staying alone at the professor's castle for the past week. The professor has asked Al to take care of Armony for him. He still had no idea the two of them were dating and Al had no intention of telling him in the near future, especially now.

"Alphonse hurry!" Armony shouted from the bedroom. Al jumped up and ran to the bedroom. He stopped dead, staring at the room in front of him, every inch of it was covered in flowers: Roses, daisies, lilies, every flower he could imagine was in there.

"Armony, what is this?" Al asked, looking around, "Armony?" He glanced around again, "You in here?" 

"Alphonse, come here." Armony shouted for the third time. Alphonse sighed, a game of hide and seek, perfect.

He started down the hall opening doors. He saw alchemical labs like the one he'd been in, storage rooms, book rooms, a small snack area, and some bedrooms, but no Armony.

He stopped at the main kitchen to grab a drink when he noticed more flowers put into every glass, which after taking out a lot of them, he found a note: Next clue in the daisies.- Armony.

Al raised an eyebrow and glanced down the hall, why hadn't she mentioned there'd be hidden clues, unless this was the first one. He really didn't want to go back and check though.

'Daisies,' he thought, going into the court yard, "where do the daisies around here?"

After looking around the garden, then the rest of the outside he was starting to get seriously annoyed. He'd found three bunches of daisies and not one of them had contained another clue or Armony's whereabouts. There was only one last place to check. He went back inside to the flower room and saw a clue, in the bunch of daisies: Where we first met- Armony.

Finally something easy, and with that he pulled on a coat and walked back out. 'Why does she have to make everything almost impossible?' He thought, if he was going to be sent on a scavenger hunt she should have at least let him know. She probably forgot though. It sounded like something she would do. She acted like her master, no wander the two always fought. 

"Alphonse you finally made it, what kept you?" Armony asked, jumping from the perch on the rock.

"You didn't tell me I was going on a scavenger hunt."

Armony cocked her head, "Hunt?" she repeated, "What? Oh...oops, sorry."

"What?" Alphonse asked.

"Well it was going to be scavenger hunt, but then I decided that I would just tell you, you know, so there's no confusion, but I forgot to take down the clues, I left a note in the flower room, though, did you see it?"

"After I got the clue in the kitchen and searched to grounds for two hours." Alphonse said.

"I thought I took that note out, it was too vague."

"How many notes did you leave?" Alphonse asked.

"Ten, twelve maybe," Armony said.

"I'm sorry, let me make it up to you," she said, turning back an running up the path. Al sighed hopelessly and followed. 

"Isn't it pretty?" Armony asked.

"Yea, it is," Al wrapped his arms around her, staring down at the lake before them.


End file.
